


[Podfic of] like you want me to

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's easy, when they're drunk and high on winning, and they've been dancing for a while, and Kaner is so so close and breathing heavily against her ear. It's so easy to say, "Wanna go back to mine?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] like you want me to

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1kGoE3f) [18.11 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 39:33

**Streaming:**  



End file.
